In the field of firearm safety, devices for preventing accidental discharge of firearms are numerous and somewhat effective. Often, these devices employ locking mechanisms which prevent the trigger from being moved, thus, preventing firing. While highly effective in preventing discharge of the firearm, they prevent quick access when a firearm is needed quickly, such as in home defense situations or the like. Trigger locks require a key or combination which may be unavailable, forgotten or not readily accessible during emergency situations. Additionally, these devices provide no indication of ongoing theft of or tampering with the firearm.
Often, firearms used for defense are stored loaded, and in an easily accessible location. This is so that the firearm can be used quickly. While trigger locks provide safety from accidental firing, they reduce the effectiveness of the firearm by increasing the delay before use. Additionally, if a child finds the firearm, while it is generally safe, the owner has no idea it has been tampered with and possibly moved. Firearm thefts are also prevalent, and are not deterred by trigger locks. Once stolen, the lock can be removed at leisure. In these instances, nothing indicates movement of the firearm from its proper location, and one cannot determine who tampered with or took the firearm.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a trigger block to help prevent accidental firing of a firearm, while maintaining the ability to remove the block quickly and easily.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a trigger block which will indicate to the owner when the gun is disturbed.
Yet another object of the present invention is to capture the image of the individual disturbing the firearm.